Contagem Progressiva
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Luna sempre gostou das estrelas. Elas estariam para sempre olhando-a lá do céu. - gen - I Challenge Luna Loveggod •


**Nome do autor: **Swiit D.**  
Título: Contagem progressiva  
Capa: **x**  
Ship: **x**  
Gênero: **General/Hurt/Comfort**  
Classificação: **K**  
Formato: **Ficlet (acho)**  
Observações: **Imagem 2 / Itens: Cinco e Tranqüilidade

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é só da Tia JK e da Luna. Infelizmente, não nessa fic.

* * *

**N/A: **Deixando claro que o final dessa fic é ligeiramente **Realidade Alternativa**, se você não gosta, paciência.

* * *

**uma razão para amá-las**

A garota encontrava-se deitada de ponta cabeça na escada, com os cachos loiros derramando-se sobre os degraus. Ela cantarolava alguma canção antiga que o pai lhe ensinara, enrolando as palavras, mas nem por isso desafinando. Ouviu o degrau ao seu lado ranger e virou a cabeça, deparando-se com a mãe, sorrindo.

"Vamos, minha querida, quero te mostrar uma coisa."

A mãozinha diminuta agarrou a protetora que lhe era estendida. Um sorriso faltando dois dentes brotou nos lábios infantis. A garotinha subiu na parte de trás do pescoço da mãe, segurando os cabelos idênticos aos seus para não cair.

"Vou te levar para ver as estrelas no topo da colina."

"E papai?"

"Papai está procurando um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado.", a mulher respondeu, já no exterior da casa. "Ele disse ter visto um passar voando enquanto trabalhava na horta."

Houve uma pausa. Agora, elas subiam a colina. Luna fechara os olhos, por causa do vento que os deixara cheios de sujeira.

"Mas eles não voam!", exclamou a menina, subitamente abrindo os olhinhos.

A mulher caiu na gargalhada, sentando-se na grama e colocando a filha a seu lado.

"Tem razão, eles não voam. Garota esperta.", então, apontou para cima com uma mão, guiando o queixo da garotinha com a outra. "Gosta das estrelas, Luna?"

Ela assentiu, passando a observar o céu também. As estrelas refletiam-se nos seus olhos, maravilhados com o espetáculo natural.

"Sabia que elas já morreram?"

Os grandes olhos azuis arregalaram-se ainda mais.

"Estrelas...morrem?"

"Claro que sim. O que você está vendo hoje, já não existe há muito, muito tempo...Vemos um céu do passado, o mesmo que nosso ancestrais viram."

Luna abaixou a cabeça, começando a cutucar a grama com a ponta dos dedos. A mãe afastou o cabelo que caíra no rosto dela.

"O que foi?"

"Eu não queria que as estrelas morressem.", murmurou, numa voz magoada.

"Elas já morreram, Luna, não há o que fazer.", a mulher explicou, trazendo a garota para seu colo. "Mas vão continuar lá em cima, olhando por nós durante muito, muito tempo..."

Alguns anos depois, quando viu sua mãe morrer, teve certeza de que ela ainda estaria lá em cima, olhando-a, durante toda sua vida. Ninguém poderia culpá-la por gostar de ficar na janela durante a noite.

* * *

**dois sorrisos para recordá-las**

"Eu posso sentar aqui?"

Luna levantou os olhos do Pasquim. Uma garota ruiva, parecendo desconcertada, estava parada à sua frente, segurando vários livros e regularmente passando o peso do corpo de uma perna à outra. Reconhecia-a vagamente como sendo Ginny Weasley, de Griffyndor.

"Claro.", murmurou, intimamente feliz por que _alguém_ viera falar com ela.

"Ah, obrigada.", Ginny respondeu, sentando-se. "Todas as outras mesas da biblioteca estavam cheias.", ela olhou em volta e franziu o cenho. "Bom, menos _aquela_, mas é a Hermione quem está lá e ela pode começar algum discurso sobre Poções e sua importância para a comunidade bruxa ou a me dar um sermão por deixar meus trabalhos para fazer na véspera da entrega. Fala sério, eu só tenho que fazer uma redação sobre a pedra da lua."

Luna colocou a revista sobre a mesa e encarou a outra, que sorriu. Um sorriso radiante, que aqueceu o peito dela, como um pequeno raiozinho de sol. Era o tipo de sorriso que ela não recebia há muito tempo, pelo menos não depois que entrara em Hogwarts. Era um sorriso que significava, sobretudo, amizade.

"Seu nome é Ginny Weasley."

Não era uma pergunta, só uma constatação.

"E o seu é Luna Lovegood."

Também não era uma pergunta, só outra constatação.

A ravenclaw abaixou os olhos azuis para os livros que Ginny trouxera. Viu alguns de Poções, um de Transfiguração e, por cima de tudo, um caderno com a capa decorada por vários adesivos de estrelas.

"Você gosta de estrelas?", Luna perguntou, apontando para o caderno, uma excitação crescendo no peito. Ela nunca achara alguém que gostasse dos astros tanto quanto ela.

Os olhos de Ginny iluminaram-se também, lembrando a Luna irresistivelmente uma caneca de chocolate-quente. Seus lábios ressecados abriram-se em outro daqueles sorrisos.

"Adoro estrelas."

Era a primeira amizade que Luna tinha feito em sua vida toda.

* * *

**três passos para imaginá-las**

Luna sentiu uma mão enrugada enroscar-se na sua e um hálito com textura de algodão-doce sussurrar em seu ouvido:

"Nós vamos sair daqui, não vamos, minha querida?"

A desesperança e o medo flutuavam entre eles, trançados nas palavras e dançando no escuro. Ela apertou a mão do fabricante de varinhas, tentando passar segurança, mesmo com a sua própria estando tremendo.

"Vamos. Claro que vamos."

As mãos continuaram apertadas, em um sinal que significava que nenhum dos dois acreditava realmente naquelas palavras.

Subitamente, uma idéia lhe veio à cabeça.

"Posso ensinar o senhor a fazer uma magia, quer?"

Olivanders riu fracamente, o que lhe causou um breve acesso de tosse, logo abafado com a mão livre.

"Minha querida, não há uma magia nesse mundo que eu não saiba! E nem temos conosco uma varinha!"

Luna sorriu, mesmo sabendo que o velho não a enxergava no escuro. Ela já esperava alguma incredulidade do tipo. As pessoas que sabem demais eram assim. Com uma pontada no peito, lembrou-se de Hermione e desejou que ela estivesse bem.

"Para esse tipo de magia não precisamos de varinha. _Use somente a imaginação_. Sempre me acalma."

Ela sentiu o fabricante de varinhas aprumar seu corpo frágil ao seu lado, sinalizando que queria continuar a ouvi-la.

"Muito bem. E agora?"

"_Feche os olhos_. Imagine que é noite. O senhor está sentado no topo de uma colina, o vento bate em seu rosto, mas não está frio. É verão, o senhor está sorrindo. Ao seu lado há alguém muito especial e a sua volta, muitas flores perfumadas. Há também uma árvore, cheia de maçãs. O vento sacode suas folhas, fazendo um barulhinho engraçado. A grama está coberta de orvalho e ele molha suas mãos. Os grilos fazem aquele barulhinho gostoso de ouvir, que se mistura com a risada da pessoa a seu lado."

A mão que apertava a sua afrouxou ligeiramente.

"E, por último, _acrescente estrelas no céu_."

* * *

**quatro frases para enaltecê-las**

"Ei, oi."

Luna tirou os olhos da revista e virou-se para a porta. Hermione estava com metade do corpo para dentro do quarto, os cabelos presos para trás e as bochechas coradas de vergonha.

"Olá."

"Ahn, será que eu posso entrar?"

A loira sorriu. Gostava de Hermione.

"Claro. Sente-se."

Hermione entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se ao pé da cama da garota. Ela parecia desconcertada, olhando para as cobertas, para as cortinas e para o chinelo, para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos penetrantes de Luna. Por fim, murmurou:

"Eu estava no jardim e vi você aqui, sozinha. Resolvi te fazer companhia."

A morena encarou-a finalmente, sustentando um leve sorriso.

"Você não veio aqui só para me fazer companhia."

Não era uma pergunta. Luna parecia ser especialista nesse tipo de afirmações embaraçosas. Hermione corou.

"Não, não vim.", ela suspirou, olhando para cima. "O Harry e o Ron só sabem falar de Guerra, planos, problemas...Eu precisava relaxar um pouco. E você me parece o tipo de pessoa que consegue manter a cabeça fria."

"Nem sempre.", Luna sorriu. Lembrou-se de como fora difícil o período em que passara no porão dos Malfoy.

"Na maior parte do tempo."

"É. Na maior parte do tempo.", concordou, por fim. "Talvez seja a noite. Está linda, não acha?"

Hermione voltou a olhar para a janela embaçada pela névoa vinda do mar. Por trás dela, a lua brilhava, cercada de estrelas.

"Está mesmo.", assentiu. "Você gosta de observar o céu?"

"Eu gosto das estrelas.", respondeu a outra, também olhando através da janela. "Elas me lembram minha mãe."

"Ah. Sinto muito.", Hermione disse, constrangida. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que sabia lidar muito bem com a morte.

"Não, não sinta.", Luna sorriu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Já faz muito tempo. E eu sei que ela está me observando lá de cima. Sempre esteve. Junto das estrelas, sabe."

Hermione olhou-a, sorrindo com admiração.

"Queria ser como você, Luna. Aceitar as coisas da vida com naturalidade, ver a beleza em coisas simples como as estrelas."

"Elas me fazem sonhar.", a loira disse, com a voz etérea que lhe era característica.

"Como você consegue?", havia uma pequena nota de curiosidade em sua voz.

"Como você _não_ consegue?"

* * *

**cinco flores para entregá-las**

Ela percebeu a aproximação dele pelo barulho de pés amassando as folhas que forravam o chão da floresta, mas não se virou para olhar. Ele viria e conversaria com ela, era de sua natureza confortar as pessoas, _ser amigo_. Luna não se preocupou em limpar as lágrimas do rosto. Ele, mais do que ninguém, entenderia como ela se sentia.

Sentiu uma mão segurar a sua, apertando-a levemente, tentando passar segurança.

"Trouxe isto para você.", Harry murmurou.

Luna virou-se. Ele não sorria, mas sustentava uma expressão de compreensão. Estava sentado na pedra a seu lado e lhe estendia cinco margaridas, que provavelmente apanhara no caminho.

Ela pegou as flores da mão dele e sorriu brevemente. Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, desta vez, ficou surpresa em constatar, não de tristeza.

"Obrigada, Harry."

"Não são só minhas.", ele se apressou em explicar. "Tem também uma da Hermione, uma do Ron, uma da Ginny e uma do Neville."

"Ah.", Luna sorriu novamente, porque era surpreendente constatar que tinha _amigos_. "Agradeça a eles por mim, foi muita gentileza."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando o sol que se punha, até que surgiu a primeira estrela no céu.

"Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai. Sei como é isso. Nada parece estar certo, não é?"

Ela assentiu.

"Parece que ver outras pessoas sorrindo é errado, que o mundo não tem direito de continuar na normalidade...Parece que as estrelas nunca mais deveriam aparecer."

Luna sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, limpando as lágrimas das bochechas. Diversas outras estrelas haviam surgido.

"Isso não. As estrelas sempre têm que estar aí."

Harry franziu o cenho.

"Por quê?"

"As estrelas me lembram a minha mãe.", ela suspirou, voltando a encarar o céu. "Quando eu era pequena, ela me levou para vê-las no topo de uma colina e me disse que elas já tinham morrido, mas que continuavam nos observando durante muito tempo." Pausa. "É assim que eu me sinto em relação à minha mãe. Sei que ela está lá em cima cuidando de mim e isso me conforta."

Harry aumentou o aperto em sua mão.

"É uma visão bonita sobre a morte, te faz aceitar melhor."

"Seus pais também estão lá em cima, Harry.", ela sorriu. "Procure, eu tenho certeza de que você vai achar. É só sentir."

Os dois voltaram a olhar para cima, ficando assim por um tempo. Por fim, Harry falou.

"Eu vou voltar para o castelo. Você vai ficar?"

Luna assentiu.

"Estou esperando meu pai. Ele chega daqui a pouco.", respondeu, sorrindo. Não havia vestígio de lágrimas em seu rosto, voltara a ser a Luna de sempre.

Enquanto se afastava, Harry arriscou mais um vislumbre no céu e deparou-se com uma estrela amarelada em que não reparara antes. Ela brilhava mais que todas as outras.

* * *

**N/A: **Dedicada à minha marida, porque ela é minha Luna s2 Resposta ao I challenge Luna Lovegood.


End file.
